Initiation
by Twisha
Summary: Prompt fill for Winter Hiatus 13 "KinkoftheCastle" Castle/Beckett/Ryan/Espo Early S1: once it becomes clear Castle will be around for a while, they initiate him to the team by their usual ritual for new team members, each taking their turn.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt fill for Winter Hiatus 13 "KinkoftheCastle"

Castle/Beckett/Ryan/Espo

Early S1: once it becomes clear Castle will be around for a while, they initiate him to the team by their usual ritual for new team members, each taking their turn fucking him.

Note, this is KINKY. It will include M/F, M/M, and other non-vanilla goodies that make some people feel squicky. I understand, and if it's not your thing, feel free to skip it. If it is, enjoy.

* * *

"So Castle," Beckett purrs as she leans in, "do you think you can handle it?"

The honest answer is No. No, he cannot handle the sight of Kate Beckett in nothing but a black leather corset, fishnet stockings and a thong so small it barely deserves the name. The thigh-high boots and riding crop aren't helping either. He swallows thickly, tries to regain some semblance of composure.

It's just like he dreamed it.

"Well, answer her!" Esposito yells as he twists Rick's arm just a little further behind his back as Ryan looks on in sympathy.

Well, OK, maybe not _exactly_ as he had dreamed it.

Beckett hmms a little as he deliberates, her slender fingers caressing the crop in a manner that is most distracting.

"I think you broke him," Ryan observes.

Kate's luscious lips flow into a predatory smile and she runs the end of the crop along the side of his neck down to his collar bone. "Not yet..."

Rick shivers.

This is not how he had planned this evening to go.

* * *

It was supposed to be a guys night out to celebrate his first month of not getting himself shot, filled with drinking and pool and maybe a few dirty jokes thrown in. To his delight, they'd taken him to a cop bar, loud and dirty. Rick had been so busy trying to memorize details to use in his books that he wasn't watching his alcohol intake, downing quite a bit more than his compatriots. He did notice that the boys' questions got increasingly personal as the night wore on.

"So, how many chicks have you been with?" Esposito had asked between beers. He'd seemed disappointed in the answer.

Later, Ryan wanted to know about Rick's kinkiest encounter, a hot threesome with two of his most ardent fans. To be honest, it hadn't turned out all that well. Turns out that most women who will agree to a threesome with a celebrity really aren't all that stable. Ryan had simply nodded and changed the subject.

It had been downright odd.

He thought he had finally figured out the reason for their interrogation when they began talking about Beckett. He had figured that they would try the "big brother, what are your intentions" route. It hadn't gone exactly as he had expected.

"So, Castle," Ryan had asked, in all innocence, "you think you're man enough to fuck Beckett?"

Rick just barely avoided snorting beer through his nose.

"Excuse me!?" he yelped as soon as he could get breath behind it.

"Well, you've been here a month," Esposito continued smoothly, "I think she's getting impatient".

Rick had mumbled something about needing something stronger than beer and started towards the bar when Ryan put his hand on the writer's forearm. "Don't tell me that all that flirting was just talk, Castle. I've seen you two together."

"Yeah, bro," Esposito added, "You two have eye sex _all the time._"

Rick glanced from one friend to the other and sighed. "She turned me down, guys, ok? To be honest, I don't think she even _likes_ me that much."

"Oh yeah?" says Ryan, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, "then how come she's waiting in a hotel room for us at this very minute?"

Rick couldn't close his tab fast enough.

* * *

He hadn't expected the guys to follow him. He'd been even more surprised when Esposito arm-barred him and forced him to his knees. He'd been about to complain when he saw Beckett.

Oh, Fuuuck.

Her short hair is slicked back with some sort of gel and her eyes are dark and smokey. She regards him coldly as Ryan greets her with a kiss.

What is going on here?

"Any trouble getting him here?" she asks, her voice something Beckett-like and yet somehow not. It's not her work-a-day voice, the one that tells him to shut up and stay in the car and I swear Castle if you do not stop that right now I really am going to shoot you. He knows that voice. This voice is much sexier. And more dangerous.

"Nope," Espo pipes up from behind him, "but I don't know Beckett, he's greener than we thought he'd be. I'm not sure if he can handle it."

Ryan jumps in, "Oh, I don't know, could be he's just a little shy. He might need some ... encouragement." Ryan finishes his statement with a leer.

Oh shit, something about the way Ryan says 'encouragement' is even scarier than Beckett's sexy tone.

Beckett's focus returns to Rick and the writer's mouth goes completely dry.

"So Castle," Beckett purrs as she leans in, "do you think you can handle it?"

Eventually, he nods, not entirely sure where she's going with this. He knows exactly where he _wants_ her to go with this, but the presence of the boys has him a bit confused.

"Here's the thing, Castle," Kate continues, turning away as if she hadn't been about to make him come in his pants, "You and I have been working together for a few months now."

Rick nods again. These are facts, facts are good. They make sense, unlike the majority of what has happened tonight. She continues, slinking around to stand on his other side, just like she does in the precinct.

Only much, much, closer.

Her dulcet tones tickle his ear. "You see, Castle, our homicide team has always been ... especially close-knit." She punctuates the statement with a salacious wink in Espo's direction. His writer's brain in overload, Rick gapes. Does she mean what he thinks she means? "We have a hard job, and sometimes we need a little ..." she pauses, her lips all but caressing the shell of his ear before whispering, "release."

Castle's jaw drops. After a few false starts, he manages to form words. "So, now that I'm part of your ... um ...team?"

All three of them sport matching grins that even he, as a writer, can only describe as 'predatory'.

"We're going to fuck your brains out."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, an update within two hours! Go me!

Oh, and there could be some consent issues with this. If that's a trigger for anybody, I'd suggest skipping this one.

* * *

Very few things can genuinely shock Richard Castle.

The idea that his teammates from the twelfth intend to fuck him senseless is one of those things.

It's not as if he hasn't considered being with a guy, imagination is kind of his thing, and he's always had the opinion that human sexuality is, generally, a lot more fluid than people tend to think. Nothing had ever, well, come of it though. It's not easy experimenting with your sexuality when you have an infant to take care of. He'd certainly never considered that Ryan or Espo might swing that way, in any capacity, ever...

Wow.

He regards the trio. Esposito has released him at some point and they are all staring at him expectantly. They seem to be waiting for some kind of response.

The problem is that he can't think of a single damn thing to say.

"You don't have to, you know, if you don't want..." Ryan starts to reassure him but Beckett shoots him a withering glare that lives up to its description. Ryan shuts up.

Espo chimes in with, "Come on man, don't be a pussy!"

There are just so many things he could do with that, and the situation is so bizarre, Rick's mind just sort of explodes.

He starts to laugh.

It begins as a chuckle in his chest, but before long it grows into a snicker until finally it works its way all the way up to a guffaw. He can't breathe, can't think. He's dreaming, he must be, because there's no way in hell that Ryan, or Espo or especially Detective Katherine Beckett are here trying to convince him to...

"YEOWCH!" he squeals, absolutely certain that his ear has been ripped from his head, but no, he can still feel slender fingers with long, manicured nails gripping it with what a strength that must be supernatural because it wrenches his head upward. He is nose to nose with Beckett, and she looks _pissed_.

"You think this is funny, Castle?" she hisses, and the laughter freezes in his chest. "You think this is a _game_?" He tries to shake his head but is held firm by her grip on his ear. She sneers, disgusted, and pushes him backwards. He falls from his knees to the floor and she is on him before he can recover. Her hips straddle his, and she pins his wrists together above his head. "You think you can just call up your buddy, the mayor, sign a few forms, and you're part of my team? It doesn't work that way, Castle. Sometimes, there are..." she rolls her hips against him, "consequences".

He mewls, fucking mewls. Kate Beckett is atop him, grinding against him, and dear God if she would just keep moving...but she doesn't. She stills, grins wickedly, and releases him. She saunters over to the bed, California King, of course, passing the two junior detectives. Javi has his shirt undone and Ryan is loosening his tie. They are standing a bit closer together than usual. Espo reaches over to help his partner when Kate brings the riding crop down on his wrist. Hard.

"No touching," she barks, and the two retreat. "Save it for him." The two nod, and as he regains his feet, the pair move to flank Rick. Almost as if he's a suspect they expect to bolt. Kate finds his eyes with hers. "I like to watch."

At last, Rick finds his voice. "But what if I don't like to show?" he asks, his smug tone returning.

She shrugs, unconcerned. "Then you can't be part of my team."

"But the Mayor..." Rick begins.

"Fuck the Mayor," she says, and there's something about hearing the profanity fall from her lips that really does it for him. "While it's true that I can't keep you out of the precinct, Castle, only I can decide if you're part of the team."

"There are a lot of ways to make people feel, unwelcome, at a police station," Espo says.

Ryan joins in. "Locked doors"

"Strip searches."

"Malfunctioning pepper spray..."

"OK, OK, I get it!" Castle says, desperate to stop the litany. He's still a little drunk, but he gets the picture. Hell, it might even be fun. He sighs in resignation. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"It's very simple Castle," says Kate, sliding off the bed, never breaking his gaze. "You are going to do what I tell you to do, _everything _I tell you, no matter what it is." He opens his mouth to protest but she silences him with a look. "If you really want, you can say your 'apples' and run home like a little bitch, but believe me when I tell you that you will not be offered this chance again. You decide to leave before I am fully satisfied, Castle, and it's over. You could follow me for decades, but you would _never _be one of us."

She's less than an inch away, the size of her heels evening out their height difference.

Castle swallows again.

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

Rick takes a deep breath. He nods.

She grabs his chin. "Out loud, Castle."

"Yes," he growls.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will do whatever you say, until you are fully..." he can't help wiggling his eyebrows, "satisfied. After a second he adds, "Within the confines of this room, of course. I'm not going to be your sex toy in public."

Ryan coughs but it does nothing to hide the word "Yet".

"Agreed," she says, returning to the bed. "And Castle, in this room you will address me as either Detective or Sir, is that understood?"

"Yes Detective," he lilts.

"Very well," she says.

"Now, Strip."

* * *

I want to than everybody who has Favorited and Followed! I'm a little bit of a review junkie though so if you would just leave a line or two telling me what you think it would make me insanely happy. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't given up on it! Sorry it's taken so long, but here is the next chapter of Initiation. I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

When Kate Beckett tells you to strip, you strip.

Unfortunately, Rick's a little drunker than he thought, and has a bit of trouble with the command. He gets his jacket off all right, and one of his shoes, but the other one doesn't want to come off and he hops around in a tight circle as he tugs at it. He nearly topples Esposito at one point.

Kate is not impressed.

She rolls her eyes at him, an expression so familiar it almost makes him laugh until he remembers what happened last time.

"Boys," she orders, "Mr. Castle seems to be having trouble with his clothing. Remove it for him."

Ryan walks around Rick's front and tackles the buttons on his shirt. Meanwhile, Espo is somewhere behind when Rick feels hands around his waist, fiddling with his belt. It's all so ridiculous and confusing but Beckett seems to be enjoying it so he'll go along with it for now.

Holy hell, Ryan's hands are cold!

Espo's got his belt and thinks it's funny to snap it. Rick turns his head to comment but his snarky remark changes into a yelp when the second snap lands flat across his ass. He senses Kate approach before he sees her and twitches as she joins in.

Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, Kate loops her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Her tongue runs a circuit from his ear to his jaw, eventually finding its way into his hungry mouth. He barely flinches when 'Zito removes his pants, the Hispanic detective's hands finding places Rick never could have imagined wanting them. Kevin is in his boxers, stroking himself through the fabric. Kate's leather abrades Rick's nipples as the grommets press chilled marks into his skin.

Suddenly, she is gone. Lips chasing hers, he leans forward only to receive another whack across his cheeks, bare this time. He yelps, can't help it, and he hears her deep chuckle wash over him.

"Alright dirt bag, hands behind your head!"

"Dirt bag?" Castle scoffs, "Really Ryan?"

Esposito jumps in. "You heard him, Castle, hands up, legs apart," and after a second he adds, "and that's Detective Ryan to you."

A shiver runs through Castle's body. God knows, he is far from a shy man, and he's never felt the need to be ashamed of his assets either, but this, this exposure, the fact that he would be essentially "on display" for the three horny detectives, scares him a little.

But it excites him a hell of a lot more.

So he complies.

He feels a surge of masculine pride as they circle him, like a wolf pack stalking their prey, making appreciative noises as they take note of his physique.

"Damn, Castle," Esposito hums, "when'd you get the fire hose?"

Castle shrugs, but can't help a smart alecky remark. "It just sort of grew on me, 'Zito," he grins.

He squeals as he feels slim fingers twist in his hair, yanking his head backwards and down, forcing his spine into a sharp curve. Her body is the only thing keeping him upright, and the bite in her voice tells him that she is not playing around. "What did I tell you, Castle?" she hisses.

He honestly cannot remember. She forces him back to his hands and knees, curving her form over his to hold him down. He gulps as she reaches around to grab him while keeping a tight hold on his hair. "You don't seem to understand," she purrs, "you are the low man on the totem pole," and she rakes her nails down him to emphasize her point, "and you are going to show us the proper _respect_." His heart pounds, as much from her words as her ministrations. "Now, apologize to Detective Esposito."

He raises his eyes to meet the other man's, but he is distracted by the Hispanic Detective's distinct lack of clothing. "I'm very sorry, Detective," he manages, "I meant no disrespect." He thinks he's done well, but the yank on his scalp says otherwise. She forces his torso upright, delivering a quick nip to the side of his neck.

"Not like that, Castle, he requires a more, tactile apology." All three of them grin wickedly as Esposito approaches him. Ryan giggles.

"Time to see what that mouth of yours can really do."

* * *

Reviews are my muse...or something. They help motivate me to write more.

Even if you don't review, thank you for reading anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

OK, finally got to the smut. This is my first time writing M/M so let me know how I did, OK?

* * *

Sucking cock is very different from what Rick has imagined.

Not that he had imagined it particularly frequently, but it had crossed his mind once or twice, in a hypothetical sense at least.

Eating a woman out now, that he is more than familiar with. His skills as a _cunning linguist,_ in all senses of the phrase, are nearly unparallelled, but cock-sucking, he's learning, is an entirely different beast.

So to speak.

Espo is not huge, but he's not tiny either, and the complete unfamiliarity of it all is making Rick hesitant. Fellatio, it turns out, uses far more jaw and less tongue, and he feels an ache beginning to form at the side of his face.

Among other places.

He's finding it difficult to control his saliva as he works the younger man into a frenzy. Rick feels an odd sort of satisfaction when Javi begins to curse, loudly and creatively at him, in Spanish. The Detective's thrusts are becoming erratic and Rick nearly chokes on him a time or two. His eyes are watering as his mouth works to keep up. Just as things are about to come to a head, Espo withdraws. Or rather, he is withdrawn by a hand on his shoulder courtesy of a flush-faced Beckett. Javi whines but she quiets him with a look.

"Not yet," she says, and turns back to Rick. "Get on the bed, Castle, face down. Time to find out what you're really made of."

Rick shivers but does as she asks. He groans as his cock makes contact with the comforter and he shifts slightly to increase the friction. He is rewarded by a sharp smack of the riding crop on his ass and a terse, "hips up!" from the lady.

He very nearly comes right there. He complies anyway, not keen on earning a second lash anytime soon. He feels slightly uncomfortable, extremely vulnerable, and very very turned on.

Kate murmurs something to the boys that he doesn't quite catch, but he does see them nod and then run a quick round of "rock, paper, scissors."

Surprisingly, Ryan wins.

"Eyes forward, Castle," she orders, and he feels the bed dip behind him. A soft snap of a flip top later and then he starts when he feels something cold and slick kiss the skin above his entrance.

Dear God, they really are going to fuck him, aren't they?

He feels one of Beckett's hands stroke his back as the other moves to spread what must be lubricant lightly around his asshole. "Shh," she comforts him, "just try to relax, OK? We're going to go really slowly, all right? Just breathe."

Rick realizes that he's hyperventilating and makes an effort to even out his breathing, forcing his lungs to expand and contract in a regular rhythm. His body is all but vibrating, although he can't seem to decide if that is out of fear,

or anticipation.

His erection throbs, strongly suggesting it's the latter.

He feels as if he should be more surprised.

Kate's gentle exploration of him grows more intimate, her fingers gently massaging his opening causing it to flex and relax in time to her ministrations. Rick sucks in a breath when she penetrates him, ever so slightly, with one, solitary finger.

Jesus.

It feels ... strange. Not bad, not exactly, but foreign, and she pauses for a moment to give him time to adjust.

"You OK, Castle?" she asks, not unkindly, as her upper hand comes to rest at the nape of his neck. It's strangely comforting as she squeezes, ever so slightly, as if letting him know that she's here for him.

"Yeah," he pants, swallowing thickly, "it just feels," he pauses, doing his best to come up with an appropriate description. He settles on, "weird," although that's putting it mildly.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?" she asks, a bit of wonder in her voice.

He shakes his head, his hair damp with sweat. "Never really had a reason to," he raises his head to catch her eye, "at least, not until now."

Somewhere in the dark he hears Espo groan and Ryan whoop, "You owe me fifty bucks, my friend," the Irish Detective gloats. Kate rolls her eyes, at the boys, for once, not at him.

"Now is really not the time, guys," she snaps, "we're in the middle of something kind of important here."

"Sorry, Beckett," they chime in unison, and Rick almost laughs but it turns into a gasp when she resumes her slow exploration of his insides.

He shudders and gapes as she works him, pausing only to add more lube before returning to her task. Her other hand finds its way to his cock and she strokes it in gentle counterpoint to her invasions. In time, with two of her lovely fingers buried deep in his ass, he feels her nod to one or the other of the boys. She withdraws, leaving him feeling strangely empty but the familiar crinkle of ripping plastic tells him what is about to happen.

He takes a deep breath.

He hears the click of the lube again and the slightly squishy sound of someone coating himself in the slick substance. . Beckett shifts and continues her tender motions, caressing him with firm, even strokes. The bed dips again as soft hands settle on his hips, not as cold as before but not warm either.

I'm gonna go real slow, OK, Castle?" Ryan says. Rick nods again and does his best not to tense up.

Ryan lines himself up and begins to press. Rick reflexively clenches his jaw at the feeling. Ryan is a lot bigger than Kate's fingers. Kate presses her lips to his shoulder and whispers words of encouragement. Slowly, the two of them work his flesh, convincing it to accept the intrusion, one step at a time.

"Fuck, that's hot," Esposito gasps from somewhere.

Rick had forgotten he was even there.

Finally, after what seems like a lifetime, Ryan's hips come flush against his cheeks. Rick blinks, his body and mind both working furiously to process the new sensations. Kate leans down and claims his mouth with her own.

"Good job, Castle," she states with a smile. Before he can answer, she nods to her subordinate.

And Ryan begins to _move_.

* * *

I'm sorry that I've been neglecting this story but I got caught up in finishing "Kept". This one shouldn't be nearly as long or involved, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

Oh, and as for Castle's comparison of the differences between preforming oral sex on a woman and on a man, yes, I have done both, and those are among my observations.

Don't forget to Review!


End file.
